


イチゴ

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, VIVA KAZUSEI!!!, ini bukan angst, kazusei, seriusan plis percaya saya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao terlewat kreatif dan Akashi teramat menyesal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	イチゴ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ** **)**  adalah karya  _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Jump_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shueisha_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama pulang menenteng sesuatu, isi belanjaan Akashi akhirnya bukan lagi berkemasan-kemasan _tofu_.

Takao buru-buru mendekati Akashi yang baru saja selesai mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam tas kainnya. “Sei-chan sehat?” tanya Takao sembari menempelkan punggung tangan ke dahi Akashi.

Akashi menghela napas panjang, sudah menduga sebelumnya bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

“Sehat. Hanya sedikit capek. Minggir, Kazu, aku mau beres-beres.”

Bukan Takao namanya kalau menuruti titah Akashi begitu saja. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya, bergeming dengan sepenuh jiwa raga. Raut sebal perlahan-lahan mulai terbentuk di wajah Akashi, bercampur dengan lelah dan keki yang kian kentara. Akashi sedang tidak dalam kondisi ingin berdebat, karena di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah berendam air hangat sampai puas, lalu menyentuh kasur empuk dan terbang ke alam mimpi secepat-cepatnya.

Takao menggeleng-geleng tanda tidak puas dengan jawaban dari sang pria berambut merah. “Kalau Sei-chan sakit, Sei-chan harus segera minum obat. Jangan seperti waktu itu tidak bangkit dari tempat tidur karena demam—“

Habis sudah kesabaran Akashi yang tinggal sepersekian dari batas normal toleransinya.

“Kazu, kalau kamu tidak bergeser sekarang juga, kumasukkan kepalamu dalam wadah air panas.”

Yang berambut hitam mendadak merinding seketika, karena walau terdengar mustahil apalagi menimbang betapa cintanya (yang meski tidak akan terang-terangan dinyatakan) Akashi padanya, ancaman Akashi biasanya tidak berhenti pada tahap gertakan saja.

Takao perlahan menurunkan tangannya, dan membiarkan Akashi meneruskan memasukkan satu kotak penuh buah warna merah menyala ke dalam kulkas. Mata biru keperakan Takao tidak henti-hentinya terarah pada punggung CEO korporasi yang juga adalah kekasihnya tersebut.

_Sei-chan kesambet, ya…._

“Sebelum kamu berpikir aku kesambet atau apalah, tidak, aku hanya baru saja mengetahui lebih dalam mengenai khasiat buah ini, dan tertarik membuktikan kebenarannya. Itu saja.”

 _Oh, ya ampun_ , Takao lupa kalau Akashi juga adalah seorang legilimens, walaupun Akashi tidak pernah mengaku dan selalu bilang kalau Takao terlalu banyak membaca serial Harry Potter.

Takao mengangguk-angguk, meski Akashi sedang memunggunginya, karena ia yakin, dengan misteriusnya, Akashi pasti bisa melihat bendera putih yang ia telepatikan via anggukan.

Akashi menutup kulkas, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Takao melangkah ke depan kulkas, membuka pintunya, kemudian mengambil satu buah stroberi yang baru saja dibeli oleh Akashi. Pria berambut hitam itu memasukkan buah warna merah, yang terlihat seperti warna mata dan rambut pria yang sangat ia sukai, ke dalam mulutnya.

Rasa manis bercampur sedikit asam meledak ketika menyentuh lidahnya, mengingatkan Takao pada pribadi yang kini tengah mendekati kamar mandi. Siapa bilang Akashi Seijuurou tidak manis, meski ia yakin semua setuju dengan kecenderungan mengintimidasi sang pria bermata merah, yang bisa menimbulkan rasa ciut di hati, seperti kecutnya asam yang ada di rongga mulut.

Takao berkedip, sebab sebuah ide baru saja melintas di kepalanya. Ia yakin Akashi tidak akan senang, tapi hidupnya sesekali tak ingin hanya ia dedikasikan untuk membuat Akashi bergembira.

“—Ichigo-chan, tunggu!”

Gerak kaki Akashi sempat terhenti untuk sepersekian detik setelah bunyi dari Takao terhantar ke gendang telinganya.

“ _Siapa_?” tanya Akashi dengan tekanan, seraya menyalakan lampu kamar mandi.

“Ya, kamu, dong! Aku mau ikutan mandi, Ichigo-chan!”

Pintu kamar mandi dibanting oleh Akashi keras-keras, yang menghasilkan tawa keras-keras pula dari Takao.

“Ichigo-chaaan!”

Kekurangajaran Takao dimulai dari sini, hingga seterusnya, dan di saat pria beriris biru keperakan itu sedang kumat, panggilan itu akan kembali mengudara:

_Ichigo-chan._

Intinya, detik itu juga, Akashi menyesal telah mengalihkan kesetiannya dari _tofu_ dan memilih membawa pulang sekotak stroberi ke rumah.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
